


bintang itu bukan buat saya

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Heart, Poetry, Separations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: saya tidak tahu saya bisa patah hati.





	bintang itu bukan buat saya

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

 

> ah.
> 
>   
>  saya selalu tahu  
>               kamu akan lebih bahagia  
>                                 apabila tidak bersama saya.
> 
>   
>  sedih tentu.
> 
>   
>             tapi saya bisa apa?
> 
>   
>  bintang itu terlalu terang  
>              untuk terus berada di langit saya.  
>                                 mungkin memang bukan tempatnya  
>                                                     jika di sana ia hanya akan terus meredup.
> 
>   
>  jadi lebih baik begini.
> 
>   
>  lagipula,  
>              saya yakin.  
>                                 bintang itu akan bersinar lebih terang  
>                                                     di langit yang lain.
> 
>   
>  saya akan rindu.  
>              pasti itu.  
>                                 tapi saya lebih tahu  
>                                                       untuk bisa merelakanmu.

 

  
–b, 02/05/18

**Author's Note:**

> memalukan, bahwa saya bisa dikontrol kemelankolisan sebegini kuat.


End file.
